Sopa
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest-Lo que una sopa y recuerdos trae consigo-


TITULO: **Sopa**

**One Shot**

FANDOM: **Supernatural**

PAIRINGS: **Wincest**

SPOILERS:** Naaa, ninguno, al menos que sea vidente y esté viendo más allá del final.**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella. (No la olvides por favor)**

FEEDBACK:**katrinna_le_, katrinna_le_.mx**

-¿Sopa?-Dijo, con una gran interrogante en el rostro.

-Si, sopa. ¿No tienes hambre?

Oh si, si que tenía. Acababan de salvarle el trasero una vez más al maldito mundo y su estómago gruñía con condenado interés de hincarle el diente a un buen bistec o lo que se le pusiera enfrente, pero… ¿sopa?

-¿Sopa?

-No había otra cosa, ¿si? tú fuiste el de la grandiosa idea de detenernos en este lugar que se está cayendo a pedazos.

-¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Y yo también! ¿A caso crees que estoy muy feliz de la vida?

Pues su aspecto ciertamente lucía mucho mejor que el suyo, pero no entraría en los detalles sobre _quién tiene la herida más grande de la noche_ porque no le interesaba.

Quería comer y si solo había sopa, entonces eso comería.

-En el siguiente pueblucho más les vale tener hamburguesas, ¡Muero por una!

Sam giró los ojos, él también moría de hambre pero era eso o esperar, como la _amable_ mesera se lo dijo, cinco horas hasta el próximo poblado.

Cuando Castiel les habló del maldito fin del mundo, vaya que no se había equivocado.

-Si tú _amiguito_ nos hubiera dicho que la maldita batalla sería en el puto pueblo perdido de Dios, entonces me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de ir.-Gruñó, su estado anímico era igual o pero que el de su hermano mayor.

-No entremos en detalles, ¿quieres Samantha? Y no es mi _amiguito_.

Sam bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Si, no entrarían en detalles en ese momento pero lo harían más tarde, cuando al menos tuvieran algo medianamente sólido en el estómago y miles de kilómetros de carretera hacia el próximo mugroso pueblo dónde vendieran algo comestible y que con anterioridad hubiera caminado.

La mesera, una lindura en modales, prácticamente les lanzó dos platos cuyo contenido se derramó en la mesa.

-Su sopa.-Gruñó la mujer, alejándose de inmediato.

Dean gruñó, mirando con asco el líquido sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero que diablos…? ¿Qué es eso?-Indagó, picando algo blanco con el dedo.- ¿Cerilla de oído?

-Idiota.-Gruñó Sam, comiendo no muy propiamente el contenido del tazón.-Es sopa.

Dean bufó y con la cuchara revolvió el patético interior del plato.

-Esto no es sopa.-Dijo, dejando caer el líquidovarias veces dentro del viejo traste.-Esto es comida de burros.

Sam lo ignoró. Después de tres días de exhaustiva lucha y horas de camino hasta encontrar ese dique restaurante de carretera, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en comer algo, aunque fuera comida de burros.

-¡Guacala!

-Cállate

-¡¡¡Ewwww!!!

-Dean

-¡Eso se ve horrible!

-¡Basta!

-¡Sam está comiendo el agua del retre-te!

-¡Dije que basta!

El de ojos verdes lanzó una larga carcajada, algo que lo incomodó a él y al resto de la _selecta_ concurrencia.

-Ok, ok, es agua de trapeador.

-¡Dean! ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Es solo una maldita sopa de letras!

El ojiverde rió, sin embargo miró con atención su propio plato intacto.

Entonces se sonrió.

-¿Qué?, ¿al fin te volviste loco o es otra de tus jugarretas para hacerme enojar?-Inquirió el más alto, mirando el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-No seas idiota.-Rió el chico.-Es solo que…recordé algo.

Sam no comprendió pero dado que su hermano se comportaba tan metafórico.

-Dean, es comprensible que recuerdes cosas. Por todos los…casi morimos allá y si estamos aquí sentados comiendo…lo que sea, es por algo.

-No te pongas reina del drama, no quiero prestarte mi hombro para que llores babosada y media. Recuerda que a mi nena no te subes si vas a ensuciarla.

Sam gruñó algo inteligible pero casi de inmediato se olvidó del asunto.

-Estaba recordando cuando eras pequeño, no medias ni el metro de altura y ya querías saberlo todo. Siempre el listillo, ¿eh, Sammy?

El aludido bajó la cuchara y miró atentamente a su hermano mayor. Esos desplantes de _cursilería_ eran extraños, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-Querías leer, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sam movió la cabeza, en realidad existían muchas cosas que no recordaba.

-Pues yo si.-Asintió el ojiverde con una sonrisa.-Lo recuerdo todo sobre todo, y eso te incluye a ti, enano.

El más alto sonrió. El apelativo en realidad le quedaba a alguien más.

-Una cacería en mitad de la... ¡adivinaste!, maldita nada, y tú dando la lata de que querías aprender a leer. ¡Joder, Sam! apenas y hablabas y ya querías pasar al siguiente nivel. Siempre quieres volar antes de correr.

No era pregunta sino afirmación y el aludido prefirió no decir nada. En ocasiones su propia impulsividad era extraña hasta para él.

-Apenas y sabía leer yo y ya me ponías en un maldito predicamento.

-Dean…

-¿Y sabes tú como te enseñé?

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡Con Sopa!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sopa, Sammy. Con la maldita sopa de letras.-Y señaló el tazón intacto que tenía enfrente.

Sam parpadeó y miró su propio tazón.

-Y desde entonces es tú maldita sopa favorita en todo el condenado mundo.

El menor frunció el entrecejo.

-No es cierto, no es mi sopa favorita.

-¡Venga, Sam!, si te deshaces por la condenada sopa de letras. Puedes repelar con la de fideo o hasta con la de estrellitas, pero la de letras siempre te la comes sin chistar. Amas la sopa de letras.

Era la mentira más grande que Dean había dicho en toda su vida.

Él no amaba, reiteraba por si no quedaba claro, él NO amaba la maldita sopa de letras.

Era verdad que todas las demás tenían sus…defectos, pero eso NO significaba que AMARA la bendita sopa de…

-¿Quieres saber porqué?-Interrumpió Dean sin darle tiempo a reclamar nada.

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Porqué los demonios son demonios? Qué va a ser, Sammy, ¿porqué adoras la condenada sopa de letras?

-Yo no…

-Por que siempre encontrabas frases en el tazón.

-¿Qué?

Dean se reclinó en la silla y sonrió tal como lo hacía al recordar algo grato.

-Te sentabas delante de mi y empezabas, no tengo ni la más jodida idea de cómo lo hacías, a buscar letras para formar palabras primero, frases completas después. ¡Aprendiste a escribir y a leer más rápido que a hablar, Sammy! Pero a pesar de todo… fue bueno que aprendieras algo en medio de tanta mierda de vida.

Una lucecita en la cabeza de Sam retomó una vieja imagen donde él, con muchísimos años menos, se encontraba sentado ante un tazón. Cuchara en mano, mirada vigilante en el interior del tazón y Dean aguardando cualquier moviendo que pretendiera realizar.

De un momento a otro su astuta mano derecha comenzó a _pescar letras_ para colocarlas alrededor de una sucia servilleta mientras que con la otra metía en su boca la enorme cuchara llena del resto de la sopa.

_-¡I__stoooo!- _Gritó el pequeño Sam al finalizar su difícil encomienda.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_Indagó Dean, mirando la sonrisa descomunal del pequeño niño frente a él.

_-__¡Ira!, ¡Ira!, ¡Dean!, ¡Dean!, ¡escibí, escibí!_

Los ojos verdes de Dean brillaron maravillados de la astucia y audacia de su pequeño hermanito, por eso le acarició la maraña que tenía por cabello y jaló la servilleta que su hermano tan orgullosamente le mostraba.

Muy pocas cosas en esa patética y horrible vida podían hacerlo sonreír, pero Sam siempre sería una excepción.

Desde que el niño había llegado a él todo había dado un giro tremendo en su existencia, pero nada se comparaba a ese momento.

"_Ti kido Dean"_

Dictaba el maltrecho mensaje que para Dean representó la luz de su vida entera.

_-"¿Vidad, vidad qui escibí bien u nombe?"_

Era lo único bien escrito, por ello no fue de extrañar que abrazara al pequeño niño con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Enano"-_Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pero ambos sabían lo que significaba. No importaba la edad y no hacían falta demasiadas palabras entre los dos para poder entenderse.

Sam bajó la mirada a su plato, en el cual aun flotaban algunas cuantas letras.

Dean sonrió al recuerdo y bebió el resto de su cerveza.

No se excusaría por la memoria, después de que casi morían, por quinceava vez, lo único preciado que le quedaba eran los recuerdos, y ese en particular era el más memorable.

La inocencia de un ser querido, ahondado a la expresión de sentimientos era, sin pensarlo siquiera, lo mejor que pudo haberle sucedido jamás.

El silencio se alzó entre ellos pero no era incómodo, era uno apacible y de remembranza.

-Dean…

-No te pongas dramática, Samantha, ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, sin embargo continuó mirando su tazón.

-¿Ya no comerás?

-No…no es eso, es solo que…

-Oh, vamos, ¿me dirás que te has puesto sentimental?

La mofa de Dean no logró su cometido.

-Un poco.

Dean rodó los ojos y se incorporó.

-Tienes de aquí a que regrese del baño para terminar tú sopa, ¿escuchaste, Sammy?

El ojiverde le guiñó un ojo a modo de juego mientras que el más alto lo miró alejarse por el pasillo.

Acababan de concluir el desafío más grande de sus vidas. Habían visto cosas que ni en toda una vida terminarían por relatar. Habían visto morir a personas importantes para ellos, pero también habían visto la victoria.

A poco menos de seis horas de haberse debatido entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte pensó por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba vivo, que debía comenzar a replantearse muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Miró el pasillo por donde su hermano había desaparecido, después miró su plato y le bastó solo una centésima de segundo para decidirse.

-Al cuerno con todo, nos lo deben.

Y de inmediato se dispuso a pescar letras, tal y como lo había hecho alguna vez hacía muchos años.

Cuando Dean regresó, dispuesto a seguir la broma de la sopa, se encontró con la mesa vacía.

-Hey, señora.-Indagó a la mujer gruñona que los había atendido.- ¿A dónde se fue mi compañero?

Con un bufido de exasperación la mujer señaló la puerta.

Dean gruñó algo inteligible y rebuscó en sus pantalones para dejar el pago por la _suculenta_ comida.

Y cuando puso un par de billetes en la mesa, fue que lo vio.

Ahí junto al maltratado salero se encontraba una servilleta blanca que al igual que en el pasado, contenía un mensaje hecho de sopa de letras especialmente para él.

"_Te amo, Dean. ¿Lo hacemos?"_

Inmediatamente una ancha sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

-Maldito mocoso.

Salió del lugar encontrándose inmediatamente con la figura de su hermano quien descansaba sobre el cobre del auto.

Se miraron un momento, con toda la intensidad de las emociones encontradas y reprimidas.

Pero ambos sabían que era momento de dejar ir lo que desde siempre se filtró por sus miradas, por sus acciones, por la boca de todo aquel que los conocía.

-¿En el auto?-Indagó el ojiverde con media sonrisa.

-No veo dónde más. Al menos que quieras esperar cinco horas hasta comerte tú hamburguesa y encontrar un hotel.-Respondió el otro, mirando a su hermano acercarse.

Se sonrieron y sin importar quien dio el primer paso, se besaron.

El hambre, el miedo, el amor, la vida misma iba en ese contacto que duró horas y segundos a la vez.

-Auto, ahora.

Sam asintió, permitiendo que el otro lo ayudara a bajar del cofre.

-Ya se porqué amo la sopa de letras.-Murmuró Sam sobre los labios del otro.

-Mentira, sino es por mi, ni lo recuerdas.

-Exactamente.-Rió, besando efímeramente al ojiverde.-Porque en la sopa de letras estás incluido tú.

Rieron pero eso no les impidió continuar con su cometido.

-Te amo.-Murmuró Sam, antes de ser lanzado al asiento trasero del auto.

Dean lo observó. Habían pasado una vida llena de penalidades, y sin ir muy lejos, unas horas llenas de frustración y sufrimiento. Si ya se habían ganado cielo e infierno, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?

-Perra.

-Idiota.

Lo demás lo comentarían después con un tazón de sopa de letras y quizá, tal vez, alguna nueva memoria en sus vidas.

**FIN**

Ok, ok, no es lo mejor que he escrito pero después

de meses horrorosos sin poder escribir o leer nada, la tensión se acumula.

Bueno, al menos para deciros que sigo con vida

(¿en serio?)

Y aunque no me vean tan seguido aun estoy por aquí.

Gracias por no abandonarme y apoyarme ^^

Un saludo muy grande y…see ya everyone:

**KLF**

**PD: **Recuerden que si el texto es demaciado oscuro...culpen al servidor, please ^^

Septiembre 2009


End file.
